I'm here until the end
by osnapitzhails
Summary: Taylor York and Hayley Williams fanfic. The ups and downs of dating a band member. Rated T for now.


This is a story about Hayley Williams and Taylor York, it will be mainly in Hayley's P.O.V. but will also have bits in Taylor's and Jeremy's P.O.V.'s. This chapter is mostly in Taylor's P.O.V.

Taylor's P.O.V.

It was the final night of the USA leg of the self-titled tour. It was the night I was going to ask Hayley to be my girlfriend, we'd been flirting for a while since before she broke up with Chad, he'd cheated on her again and she finally realised that he was never going to change. We had just said goodnight to the fans and had gone off stage. Hayley went to warm down her voice while Jeremy and I put away our gear and the microphones. I bumped into Hayley as she came around the corner.

"Ha-hayley, I-I um, sorry" I stuttered before walking away, my cheeks burning red. That was embarrassing, I was so nervous, what if she rejected me?

Hayley's P.O.V.

Tonight was amazing, it was the final show of the USA part of our self-titled tour and I'd been having a blast during the last few months, I knew the guys had too. We had been through so much drama and were finally in a great place. I'd broken up with Chad because he'd cheated again and I was developing feelings for Taylor, I thought I'd been good at hiding them but apparently not, even the fans had been noticing things, the lingering stares, the small, sneaky touches, the way we acted in interviews. Taylor had been acting weird tonight though, it wasn't because of it being the last show because even after the show he was being weird. I decided to drop it, maybe he was just a upset about it being the last show.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

Well this is awkward. Ever since the show had ended, Hayley and Taylor were being really weird, Hayley wasn't hanging with us and Taylor was really nervous.

"T, what's bothering you." I decided to ask as I put my hand on his back.

"N-nothing, everything's fine, Jeremy." He replied. I chuckled and replied.  
"No, everything isn't fine, you're nervous as hell and you only call me Jeremy when you're serious. Tell me, T, what's on your min-"

"I'm gonna ask Hayley to be my boyfriend." He cut in, I grinned.

"Go for it, T. I see the way she looks at you and visa-versa. You're both head-over-heels for each other." I replied before telling him I was going back to the tour bus to pack.

Taylor's P.O.V.

I walked around backstage for a few minutes, gaining the courage to ask Hayley out. I walked over to her dressing room door and walked in, not bothering to knock. Just as I opened the door, Hayley pulled her shirt off with her back to me, she realised the door had been opened and screamed, covering herself up.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry, I should've knocked." I replied quickly before turning and walking out the door, but a hand stopped me.

"Don't worry T, please stay." She asked. Her voice was like an angel, how could I say no to her. I turned around and saw she had lowered her shirt from her chest and had turned around again.

"You're staring." She giggled.

"You're perfect." I replied before realising what had just spilled out of my mouth. Hayley gasped before replying.

"No I'm not, T." I stood up and walked behind her, putting my hands on her waist, I turned her around so she was facing me. Our faces inches apart.

"You're perfect to me, Hayles." I said and before either of us knew it, my lips were pressed against hers. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip, requesting entrance, which of course, I granted immediately. My hands found their way to her hair as hers did to mine. Our tongues battled for a few minutes before I pulled away, Hayley frowned.

"I-I'm sorry." Hayley stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks. I kissed them away before pecking her lips, pressing our foreheads together and pecking her lips again. I moved my hands back to her waist and whispered nervously.

"Hayley Nichole Williams, will you be my girlfriend?" Hayley smiled before kissing me again.

"Of course I will, Taylor Benjamin York." She giggled. We grabbed our stuff and made our way back to the tour bus, holding hands and occasionally kissing along the way. Once we got back to the tour bus, we got into our pyjamas and hopped into my bunk, Hayley quickly connected her lips to mine once again and we continued making out until Hayley let out a sexy moan. Her hands found their way to my pants, trying to undo my belt. I stopped her.

"Hayles, we gotta stop." I moaned.

"No, T, I want you." She moaned in reply. I pulled away from her lips.

"Hayley, I don't want you to regret it." I sighed.

"Why would I regret it, T?" She asked.

"Because this is your first time, Hayles." I replied, kissing her forehead.

"H-how do you know." She replied.

"Hayles, I've known you since we were kids, I know everything about you, maybe even a little too much. I don't want you to do this and hate me or even worse, yourself, in the morning. Please, baby. Wait a little." I said. Hayley sighed.

"Fine, but only because I love you." She replied.

"I love you too, Hayles. Maybe you should get in your own bunk so Jermey doesn't see us, we can tell him about us tomorrow okay?" I asked. Hayled agreed. I kissed her once more before she got out of my bunk and into her own.

"Goodnight Hayles." I called.

"Goodnight T." Hayley replied.

I won't be updating until next week, probably Saturday because my internet is fucking slow (I may have used it all up watching Paramore and Hart of Dixie video's on Youtube), I really hope you like it and please review and say what you want to happen. Thanks

-Hayley


End file.
